


In A Pickle

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus' pickling habitmayhave gotten a tad out of control.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	In A Pickle

“Severus!” _Oh no… he knew that tone…she found it_.

“Yes, love?” He tried to sound innocent. He could hear her walking toward his study.

“Could you _stop_ pickling everything we own?” She raised an eyebrow at him as she leaned against the doorframe.

“Erm…and to what might you be referring?” His voiced failed him and cracked.

“I’m _referring_ to your hoard of jars that you thought you so cleverly hid, darling.” The hand was on the hip, he was in for it.

“I, um… thought you might like to try something new?” His lip quirked up, hoping he could charm his way out of it.

“Oh really?” She queried, “or was it because you’d like to overrun the kitchen in vinegar, hmm?”

Severus averted his gaze. He knew his new hobby had been driving her crazy, and he so desperately wanted to laugh but he knew it would only provoke her. She wasn’t _really_ mad at him, but it was best to not test her. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” She sounded like a parent reprimanding a child. It was suiting because that’s exactly how he felt; like a child whose candy stash was discovered. Only she hadn’t discovered his actual candy stash. He made a mental note to move that somewhere safer.

“I will cease all pickling activity for the time being,” he mumbled.

She chuckled and left the doorframe to hug him, resting her head on top of his.

“I love you, my crazy pickling man,” she crooned.

“I love you too, dear,” he placed his hands over hers, “you put up with my insanity,” he laughed.

“So what’ll it be for supper? Pickled green beans? Pickled beets? Pickled carrots? _Pickled eggs_?” She teased.

“Your choice,” he smiled.

“Hmmm, right well I’ve got a vegetable pie in the oven. Let’s hope you don’t pickle that too,” she joked and kissed his head before leaving his study, “and Severus?” She called.

“Yes?” He called back.

“You’ve got a _rod in a pickle_ if I find you hiding anything else!” She warned as lovingly as she could.

Severus’ eyes instinctively darted to the bottom drawer of his desk where his chocolate reserve lived. _I’ll keep you safe_ , he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
